User blog:Anasigma/Ssannaniel, High Reckoner
Introduction If there is one thing the league's angelic sisters, Morgana and Kayle, could agree on, it is their respective hatred for Ssannaniel. Clad in red armor and carrying in gigantic axe, this angel which seemingly comes from the same world as the enemy siblings has walked and flown through Valoran, denouncing the exactions of both their sides to all who would listen-an attack to two of its protegees the league could not tolerate for long. Thus Ssannaniel received two provocations at the same time-one from each sister. They both said the same thing, in different terms : live up to your words and fight us, or stay shut. To an angel, regardless of who he aligned for, this was very serious offense. But Ssannaniel didn't bother : She went to the league, and asked to enter. From this day onwards, many a champion's head has fallen on the ground after a swing of the High Reckoner's massive battleaxe-and the defaming of the warring angels continues. Yet, it is obvious that there is something more to Ssannaniel-but only Kayle and Morgana, and a few others, seem to even notice it, and the more the crowd cheers for her, the less it does for either of the sisters. « Now this is what I call a nice sight. » – Mordekaiser Statistics |alttype = |date = Next mayan apocalypse |health = 20 |attack = 100 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 40 |hp = mid-high |mana = mid |damage= mid-high |range = 125 |armor = mid |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = mid |healthregen = high |manaregen = mid-high |speed = 355 }} Abilities (maximum : 50) and grant her the same amount of Soul Charges. At 100 Soul Charges, her next attack will consume the charges to be a guaranteed critical strike. }} Ssannaniel gains bonus attack damage. |description2= Ssannaniel blasts target enemy with dark energies, dealing physical damage. This ability has a chance to deal true damage rather than physical damage that is based on Ssannaniel's critical strike chance. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} }} Critical Strikes increase the duration of each existing Soul Bleed stack on the target by 1 second. |description2= Ssannaniel charges her axe with power, causing her attacks for the next 5 seconds to apply Soul Bleed, dealing physical damage over 6 seconds to her target. The damage over time can stack with each attack, but they all have a separate duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= seconds |costtype= mana |cost= }} }} Sannaniel silences enemies around her for a long duration. This ability's cooldown is reduced by 1.5 seconds whenever Ssannaniel lands a critical strike. |leveling= 400 seconds |cooldown= 20 seconds |cost= 60 |costtype= mana }} }} Ssannaniel gains bonus movement speed when walking towards enemy champions within 2000 range. |description2= Ssannaniel goes on a rampage, gaining 100% movement speed and becoming immune to slows for 3 seconds. 3 seconds after activating the ability, she will let out a powerful strike all around her which deals heavy physical damage. This ability deals from 0 to 100% bonus damage based on Ssannaniel's critical strike chance. |leveling= |leveling2= 375 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} League judgement Quotes *Selection ''-Bitter vengeance never glowed so bright.'' *Movement ''-Peace exists no more.'' ''-Where there's order, there's abuse.'' ''-I shall dress in blood.'' ''-I fly on wings of hatred.'' ''-What angst is theirs, the ones I fight for.'' ''-You deserve mercy neither.'' ''-Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not die.'' ''-I fly alabaster.'' ''-An axe to grind.'' ''-There's no point left.'' ''-Hear my plea and despair.'' ''-I've known better than this, and it died.'' ''-Good, evil, they're just names for sides.'' ''-I fight for those who couldn't.'' ''-I feel every dead's pain.'' ''-Even I am but a tool.'' *Attacking ''-Soon none will be left.'' ''-They never deserved mercy.'' ''-No rest, no mercy, no questions.'' ''-By light and thunder and guilt.'' ''-Death awaits with its bony grin.'' ''-Brothers and sisters, screaming in pain.'' ''-Thou shan't be spared.'' ''-Vile and holy die, and anger wins.'' ''-Every swing, a soul is cut.'' ''-T'is but a flesh wound'' ''-Spiraling end.'' ''-Time for execution.'' ''-Guillotine.'' ''-I am graveborne.'' ''-Believe, and die. Refute, and die.'' *Joke ''-T'is but a flesh wound in your soul.'' ''-From my own exactions one just as me might rise, neverending spiral which all that feels'll erase. Taste the irony.'' *Taunt ''-None think they'll die 'til they do.'' ''-I don't do this for justice, or to protect anything. Many innocents I shall kill, to avenge many innocents who've been killed. That's all there is to it.'' *Taunting ''-By might and chain had us enslaved she who by law now freedom craves.'' ''-First hound for angels, then dog for mortals.'' ''-Those who fear the darkness have never seen what the light can do.'' *Taunting ''-How dare they call themselves oppressed, they who'd oppress had they prevailed ?'' ''-You lost a lot, but you gained more. We lost everything, and even that was taken away.'' ''-You've failed your mission. You've failed your friends. You've even failed yourself. I can do no more.'' *Dying (many different voices) ''-Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE...'' Art credits All images used are property of Wizards of the coast. Images used for the abilities by, in this order, Pete Venters, Chippy, Richard Thomas, Brandon Kitkouski and Dermot Power. Category:Custom champions